callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Infrared Scope
The Infrared Scope, or IR Scope, is a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Similar to the Thermal Scope in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and the Dual Band Scope in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Infrared Scope highlights all humans in bright white against a static-filled blue background, but the scope can show nearby objects. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign Multiple Dragunovs with IR scopes can be found in the level "Numbers." In "Rebirth," once Nova 6 is released, the player uses an IR scoped Enfield to see through the gas. In "Redemption", Galil and RPK with IR scopes can be found, but they're not common. In Vorkuta, there are plenty of Dragunovs with IR scopes in the main armory the Death Machine is in. Multiplayer The player can purchase the attachment in multiplayer, and it is available for all assault rifles (except the G11), light machine guns, and sniper rifles. On most weapons, the scope has a reticle with a small, accurate black dot where the shots should land. There is also a different variant available on the Dragunov, AK-47 and RPK. The scope itself looks bulky and takes up most of the player's side view when not ADS. It should be noted that enemies with Ghost Pro will not be highlighted on the scope. This scope is more suited for the snipers, not the assault rifles and LMGs, because the IR increases recoil (except on the Enfield and M16) meaning that automatic fire will result in a total loss of accuracy. Becuase of the very fuzzy overlay, coupled with the scope not picking up the surrounding environment, makes the Infared Scope a very rare sight in Multiplayer, and when it is seen, it's usually on very dark maps or when the player using the scope is trying to get challenges done. Zombies In Call of the Dead, a different variant of the Infrared Scope appears on the Hyena Infra-Dead, the Pack-a-Punched version of the Scavenger. Gallery Famas Infrared Scope BO.png|A standard Infrared Scope on the FAMAS Dragunov Infrared Scope BO.png|A Russian infrared scope on the Dragunov IRadsBO.jpg|Aiming down a standard IR scope SovietIRadsBO.jpg|Aiming down a Russian IR scope Russian IR sight.jpg|The whole unit visible of the Russian IR scope Research facility.jpg|The Enfield with an Infrared Scope in the campaign level "Rebirth" ELITE Infrared Scope.png|The Infrared Scope seen from Call of Duty ELITE Trivia *When attached to Russian weapons such as the RPK, Dragunov and the AK-47, the reticle of the Russian scope would be in the chevron style scope, the same as the default Dragunov scope uses. This scope is a 1PN58 scope. *Although for most weapons the IR lowers centerspeed (raising recoil), it adds centertime to the M16, actually lowering the felt recoil of the weapon (the same happens with the ACOG). The centerspeed of the Enfield is not changed when using the IR. *The Wii's IR is slightly different from the IR of the Xbox 360, PS3, and PC versions. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments